1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective helmets and bicycle helmets in particular. More specifically, the present invention relates to a helmet having an improved helmet strap arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bicycle helmets typically employ a strap system to secure the helmet to a user's head. The strap commonly includes two strap portions that extend from opposing sides of the helmet and are selectively joined together underneath the user's chin, often by a releasable snap fit connector. Each side strap typically includes a forward strap portion and a rearward strap portion which extend alongside forward and rearward sides, respectively, of the user's ear. The forward and rearward portions of the strap typically converge the below the ear and are connected, or extend together, to the end of the respective strap portion.
In prior art arrangements, the rearward strap portions are typically secured to the helmet at a single location at a rearward upper portion of the helmet or are connected to a retention assembly, which extends from a rearward portion of the helmet body to cradle the back of the user's head. With each of these common prior art arrangements, the straps tend to hang toward the center line of the helmet, become tangled with one another and usually require manual untangling or separation prior to putting on the helmet. Thus, it is difficult to put the helmet on quickly or put the helmet on with only one hand and have the straps properly located for use.